Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2/Achievements and trophies
There are 50 achievements in'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' worth a total of 1000 gamerscore on the Xbox 360 and 51 trophies for the PS3 version. This is the first PC Call of Duty game to feature achievements, because of the addition of Steam support. Trivia *The trophy "Red Dawn" is a reference to the movie, Red Dawn. *The trophy "Royale With Cheese" is a reference to the movie, Pulp Fiction, also a reference to a franchise named McDonalds (They say "Royale With Cheese" in France instead of "Quarter Pounder With Cheese" because they use the metric system). *The trophy "Desperado" is a reference to the movie Desperado. *The "Ghost" trophy Image seems to be a reference to the stealth action game, Metal Gear Solid. *The trophy "It Goes to Eleven" is a reference to the movie, This is Spinal Tap. *The trophy "Turistas" is a possible reference to the movie Turistas where a group of people find themselves trapped in Brazil. *The trophy "Turistas" uses a picture of Christ the Redeemer statue in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. *The trophy "Look Ma Two Hands" is a play on words from the phrase "Look Ma No Hands!" *The trophy "No Rest for the Wary" is a reference to the COD4 trophy, "No Rest for the Weary", or the bible quote, 'No Rest for the Wicked' (Isaiah 48:22). *The trophy "The Road Less Traveled" is a reference to the poem of the same name by Robert Frost. *The trophy "Back in the Saddle" is a possible reference to the Aerosmith song of the same name. *Xbox Insider released a video tutorial on how to do the achievement "Ghost". *The trophy "BlackJack" shows the face of the WWII Price. *The trophy "Star 69" may be a reference to the song "Star 69" by British artist Fatboy Slim. *The star and the 4 in the trophy "Hotel Bravo" could be a reference to Call of Duty 4. *The trophy "Three-Some" uses the same picture as a Grand Theft Auto: IV trophy. *The trophy "Colonel Sanderson" is a reference to KFC and Colonel Sanders from the movie "Spaceballs". *The trophy "I'm the Juggernaut…" is a reference to a YouTube video in which an episode of the 1990s X-Men cartoon series was re-dubbed. The line in its entirety is, "I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!" *The trophy "Is That All You Got?" uses the picture of Ghost with blood near the face. This could be the reference of "Loose Ends" where Ghost was killed by a headshot. *The trophy "Some Like It Hot" is a reference to the 1959 movie of the same name starring Marilyn Monroe. *A false video was released on YouTube by a user named "TheHaloMinute" on November 13, 2009. It claimed that there was a hidden achievement/trophy entitled "Murder Bad. Soda Good." (PC and Wii are not confirmed). In the video the trophy/achievement, when done on the Xbox 360 awards 150 Gamerscore. The level for other consoles are unknown, this trophy is obtained on the level No Russian. Watch the video. *"Soap on a Rope" may be a reference to a song of the same name by the band Chickenfoot. *"Soap on a Rope" could also be a literal reference to soap on a rope, which is relatively popular in the UK. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Achievements